I Dare You To Move
by PeachyKeen13
Summary: One-shot about how much Alice misses Wonderland...and the Hatter. Please read and review!


**I Dare You To Move**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song (Switchfoot does), the movie (Tim Burton does), or the couple (not sure who does). If I did, the movie would have ended sooooooooo differently!**

**Author's Note: I know that in a lot of songfics you kind of skip the song and just read the fic, but please read the lyrics to this song! It's like it was MADE for AIW! Thanks:)**

* * *

><p>Alice couldn't take it anymore. Her society was killing her. She had lost reason to wake up in the mornings, and had certainly - once again - lost her muchness. The only thing that kept her from going completely mad were the memories of the life she left behind. The memories of the people that <em>did<em> need and love her. Her true family, her true home.

_Welcome to the planet. _

_Welcome to existence. _

_Everyone's here. _

_Everyone's here. _

She searched frantically through the woods. She darted left and right, feeling each individual tree for her escape. Feeling each individual tree for her life.

She didn't think she would ever find it. In fact, she was debating now whether or not Wonderland was _ever_ real. What if it was just a spin-off of one of her nightmares? What if it was never real? What if her only reason to live wasn't even real?

_Everybody's watching you now. _

_Everybody's waiting for you now._

_What happens next? _

_What happens next?_

Alice gave up. She said on the stump of a recently cut tree. She laid down in defeat. She was done. She was done. She would never leave this spot. She would never go home. She would rather die than go back there. She would rather die than never see her friends again.

Alice was so distraught, it took her a full five minutes to realize she was falling...falling...

_I dare you to move._

_I dare you to move._

_I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor. _

_I dare you to move. _

_I dare you to move._

_Like today never happened._

_Today never happened before._

She opened the door. She crept in, and tried to keep a reign of her emotions. She couldn't possibly be back...could she? This couldn't be real...could it?

But she didn't care! The wind hit her face, the bread and butterflies flew past her, the flowers towered higher than the building of the upperland. She was home!

_Welcome to the fallout. _

_Welcome to the resistance. _

_The tension is here. _

_The tension is here. _

_Between who you are, and who you could be._

_Between how it is and how it should be._

Alice ran. She ran through the fields, and through the gardens. She ran through forests and mountains. She ran until she had to walk. She walked until she could run again. She depended on her memory to bring her back to him...back to him...

_I dare you to move._

_I dare you to move._

_I dare you to pick yourself up off the floor._

_I dare you to move._

_I dare you to move._

_Like today never happened._

_Today never happened, before._

Finally, she made it to the table. She had already returned to her normal size. She was sweating from running so hard. He was the only one there. He looked sad. She looked sad.

They needed each other like each needed air.

She could only hope he could forgive her.

_Maybe redemption has stories to tell._

_Maybe forgiveness is right where you fell._

_Where can you run to escape from yourself?_

_Where you gonna go?_

_Where you gonna go? _

_Salvation is here._

"Alice?" he asked, disbelieving.

"Hatter?" she asked in a voice that wouldn't disturb the wind.

"You're back?" he asked, afraid of hope.

"You're here?" she asked, afraid of it all being a dream.

_I dare you to move._

_I dare you to move._

_I dare you to life yourself up off the floor. _

_I dare you to move._

_I dare you to move._

_Like today never happened. _

The Hatter swooped Alice into his arms, and hugged and kissed her with so much built up passion, saying "I love you" was not needed, though he said it anyway.

_Like today never happened._

And then-

_Today never happened._

Alice, with her restored muchness -

_Today never happened._

Woke up.

_Today never happened at all. _

* * *

><p><strong>I know, sad! If you liked this (or even if you didn't) check out my other songfic (Enchanted). Much happier ending! Promise;) Please review!<strong>

**Thanksabunches! **

**~PeachyKeen13**


End file.
